


I'll Trade My Life For Yours

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Half Infected Paul Matthews, Injury, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: Paul blew up the meteor, but got infected. All he wants is for Emma to survive.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	I'll Trade My Life For Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the best but I don't have a lot of motivation lol
> 
> This is the 50th oneshot in this book!!!
> 
> Song is I Am Damaged from Heathers
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Death  
> -Suicide (sort of)  
> -Guns  
> -Blood

Emma looked around, trying to focus on anything but her leg. She gripped the gun Paul had given her tightly as she sucks in a breath through gritted teeth. The tourniquet they made from Paul’s tie barely slowed the bleeding down, and she knew this was most likely the last day of her life. Paul had left about ten minutes ago, and even though Hatchetfield was small, the theater was far away.   
  
She tried to focus on the sounds she heard. Singing, gunshots, screaming, an explosion…   
  
Emma shot upright, screaming at the stabbing feeling in her leg. Her eyes looked around her surroundings, but she was unable to focus on anything. An explosion. The Starlight theater.  _ Paul _ .   
  
What if he’s gone? He’s the only one who knows where she is, without him she could never get rescued. What if he made it? Would they be able to get out of here before she bleeds out? What if…   
  
The sound of footsteps jerked Emma out of her thoughts. Someone was running towards her. She raised the gun, though not taking off the safety… Yet.   
  
“Emma?”   
  
That’s Paul’s voice.   
  
“Emma, are you still here?”   
  
“Paul…” Emma managed to get out.   
  
Paul climbed over the wreckage of the helicopter. “Emma!” He kneeled beside her, placing his hand over hers and slowly lowering the gun.   
  
Despite the situation, Emma laughed. “You made it!”   
  
Paul looked down, avoiding her gaze. “Well…”   
  
“What?” Emma looked at him. “What do you mean?” Paul grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.   
  
There was a suspicious amount of blue on his previously white clothes. And his eyes weren’t that bright before, were they? They definitely weren’t glowing.    
  
She pushed his hand away and cocked the gun. “Sing something.”   
  
“What? Emma, I-”   
  
“Sing something!” She shouted, raising the gun.   
  
“I’m sorry, Emma. I tried to blow up the meteor, and I did, but I don’t think it worked.”   
  
“You’re not Paul.”   
  
Paul sighed. “I am. It won’t be long before the infection takes over.” He placed his hand over hers, taking the gun from her hand. “We have to stop it.”   
  
“Wait, Paul, no!”   
  
“ **I am damaged… Far too damaged. But you're not beyond repair.** ” He gently stroked her cheek, leaving a trail of blue blood. “ **Stick around here, make things better. 'Cause you beat me fair and square.** ”   
  
“Paul, please! We can fix this!”   
  
“ **Please stand back now… little further. Don't know what this thing will do…** ”   
  
Emma didn’t move, not that she could with her leg. Instead, she reached for the gun, but he held it out of her reach, and she was in too much pain to fight.   
  


“ **I hope you miss me, wish you'd kiss me, then you'd know I worship you.** ”   
  
“Paul, it’s not too late!”   
  
“ **I'll trade my life for yours.** ”   
  
“Oh my God…” Emma exclaimed as Paul brought the gun up to his head.   
  
“ **And once I disappear…** ”   
  
“Wait, hold on!”   
  
“ **Clean up the mess down here…** ”   
  
“No, not this way!”   
  
“ **Our love is God.** ”   
  
Emma moved towards him, screaming at the pain in her leg, but still trying to reach for the gun.   
  
“ **Our love is God.** ”   
  
Paul took a step back, his eyes glowing even brighter than before. He placed his finger on the trigger.   
  
“ **Our love is God.** ”   
  
He was supposed to help her get off the island. There was no way she would make it without his help.   
  
“ **Our love is God.** ”   
  
_ He’s infected _ , Emma told herself,  _ if he doesn’t die, I will _ . She closed her eyes.   
  
“Say hi to God.”   
  
Emma could barely hear the gunshot over her own screams as he pulled the trigger. Paul fell to the ground, dropping the gun. A pool of bright blue blood was already forming under him. Emma dragged herself towards his body, pulling his head onto her lap.   
  
She didn’t care about the pain. She didn’t care that his blood was staining her clothes. She didn’t even care that his blood was probably full of spores that were now entering her body through her injured leg.   
  
Paul was gone.


End file.
